The Kissing Booth
by promise.me.forever
Summary: Gabriella Montez. Troy Bolton. A kissing booth? Interruptions. Awkward Silences. Need I say more? [OneShot]


**Author's Note: Alrighty then. Here's an oneshot that I've had in Microsoft word for like, months and never finished it. But I was bored the past couple of days and decided to finish it. I had trouble with the end, and I'm still not really satisfied with it. Ah well. I'll get over it sometime. Anyways, review at the end por favor. And enjoy. Gracias!**

**Disclaimer: These things suck. Bad for my ego. **

**----**

"Dude, you going to that carnival thing later tonight?" Chad asked, leaning up against Troy's locker with a basketball in his hand.

Troy shook his head as he began to stuff books in his backpack. "Nah, I don't think so," he replied, shoving in his chemistry book.

Chad laughed slightly. "Why not, man? I mean, Gabriella's going to be there…" Chad trailed off, a smile growing on his lips.

One of the books that he was desperately trying to fit in fell to the ground and Troy's head snapped up. "W-what?" he sputtered out, "she told me she had a doctor's appointment," he said, now pushing some falling papers back in his locker with his foot.

"Yeah, but her mom called during 8th period chemistry and left a message. It's cancelled. And, she's running a certain booth that of which I think you, my friend, would be very interested in," he answered, smiling.

Troy looked at his friend puzzled. "What are you talking about?" he asked, not catching on to what his friend was saying.

Rolling his eyes, Chad stopped dribbling the ball on his fingers. "I'll explain later. Do you have cash on you?"

Looking at his friend strangely, he shook his head. "No, I gave all of it to you to buy curly fries during lunch…" he began.

Coughing, Chad changed the subject quickly. "Right. Uh, never mind about that, dude. I got your back," he said, slapping Troy on the back.

"Okay…" Troy concluded, before closing his locker with his knee.

As they started to walk out of the building, Chad put his arm around his best friend's shoulders. "Troy, do you know how great of a chance you have to get what you earn for tonight?" he asked, continuing to walk down the hallway.

"What? Chad, I really have no idea what you're getting at," said Troy, getting more and more confused by the second.

Sighing, Chad rounded the corner. "Just – tonight, follow my lead."

----

Gabriella sighed as she leaned on the booth's surface, her elbow propping her up. She was guiding a coin all over the table, tracing circles on the teal colored surface. She had been there for about half an hour, waiting for her friends to show up. They said they would, and even make a donation to her assigned booth. East High was having a fundraiser for new supplies for the drama department; and Gabriella had volunteered to help. But when she signed up, she didn't know she would get assigned to _this _booth. Truth is, she hated this stand; she thought it was stupid and useless. She knew that she was raising money…but a kissing booth? Just about the same guys had come up more than once, only to get a kiss on the cheek from her. Lately she was getting sick of it; tired that it kept happening over and over.

She let a curl fall from behind her ear and slide down her arm as she let out a long sigh. Where were her friends? Just then a shadow overcast her, blocking the setting sun from glistening off her hair. Not even looking up, she said, "Hector, you've been here four times already. Sharpay is on duty at the other one across the park."

The person laughed slightly. "I don't think I'm here for Sharpay," the male voice said.

Lifting her head, she saw that it was Troy standing over her. Smiling, she came up from her resting position and sat fully up.

"Finally decide to come and visit me, have you?" she joked playfully.

Troy grinned widely. "Of course. I mean, the whole kissing booth scene must be driving you crazy. Kissing about the whole male population at East High? Must be tough work," he teased.

Rolling her eyes, she propped her elbows on the table. "Well, it _is_ kind of hard work…especially when you're limited to only one kiss per person and it just so happens that one of them is really good at it…" she tantalized, watching Troy's face turn to shock.

"I'm kidding!" she shouted, smiling bigger than ever.

Troy shook his head. "That was not funny, Montez…not funny," he concluded. He was smiling a tad, but Gabriella thought that it was a bit forced.

Changing the subject, Gabriella tore her arms away from the table. "So, what are you up to?" she asked, squinting her eyes from the setting sun.

Troy laughed a bit before answering. "Well, Taylor's got Chad a little occupied at the game section, because she wants a teddy bear."

Gabriella stifled a laugh, before Troy continued. "And then Ryan is seeking out a security guard to block off Zeke…apparently he's been to Sharpay's booth about seven times. Then, Jason's got Kelsi on the Ferris wheel, and I…," he paused, "I am here, with you."

Nodding, Gabriella returned to her state of sliding the coin around the surface. She was about to say something, when she heard Miss Darbus call her name.

"Miss Montez! What are you doing?" she barked, marching over to where Gabriella and Troy were talking.

Gabriella sat up and straightened her position. "I'm, erm, working at the booth, Miss Darbus," she responded kindly.

Looking at her suspiciously, she nodded, but then moved her gaze to Troy. She looked him up and down, before kitting her eyebrows together. "And you, Mr. Bolton, what are you doing here?"

"I…well…erm…" he stumbled, as Miss Darbus looked at the table of the stand.

"Did you kiss Miss Montez yet?" she asked bluntly, gazing between the two.

Gabriella and Troy stared at Miss Darbus in shock. "What?"

"Did you kiss Miss Montez yet? It's not polite to make the lady wait," she stated, looking at Gabriella's quarter that she was tracing in circles. It then made sense to Troy; Miss Darbus thought that Troy had paid with the quarter Gabriella was playing with.

He laughed nervously. "Oh, no, Miss Darbus, you see I didn't-" he began but was cut off by Miss Darbus.

"I know you did not kiss her! No need to tell me again! Just do it already," she huffed, folding her arms across her chest.

Troy and Gabriella locked eye contact; both of them questioning the other. Gabriella stared at Troy, afraid of what he might do. She was scared either way; if he didn't kiss her she would be upset, and if he did…well, she didn't want it to be in front of Miss Darbus.

"Well?" Miss Darbus interjected annoyingly.

Clearing his throat and taking a deep breath, Troy then began to lean over the table of the booth, his hands becoming clammy. Gabriella's heart picked up speed as she noticed Troy's shadow block the sun rays from hitting her face any longer. Then, ceasing the longing between Troy and Gabriella (_and_ the annoyance of Miss Darbus), Troy closed the space between their lips in a soft kiss.

Inside, Gabriella was ecstatic. Troy had finally kissed her! The reality that it was in front of Miss Darbus surprisingly didn't really bother her; they were going to have to in rehearsals pretty soon as Arnold and Minnie. But for some reason to her…it felt different. Maybe it was the way that his hand held the back of her neck, or maybe it was the way that he was now fully leaning over the counter, just to be closer to her.

But just as fast as it had happened, it had ended. Just as Gabriella was certain she liked the feeling, Troy quickly pulled away, remembering that Miss Darbus was in _fact_ there, and if they were to continue it would either become really inappropriate, or just plain awkward.

Clearing her throat, Miss Darbus spoke. "Well…now that we've established that, Mr. Bolton, I need you to help me with something. Follow me," she ordered, throwing her scarf over her shoulder before turning and walking away.

Troy's cheeks burned red as he kept his gaze on the ground. "I'll er…be right back," he said, before spinning around on his heel and following Miss Darbus.

As Gabriella watched Troy's retreating back, she felt her hands find their way up and touching her lips, where Troy's lips had been moments before. Rubbing her fingers across them, she smiled. Stuck in her daze, she slid forward leaning on the booth, grinning like an idiot. She spotted the quarter out of the corner of her eye, still in its previous position. She stifled a soft laugh, before taking it and beginning to spin it around in circles again. Gabriella continued to think about Troy's kiss; it felt like she was walking on air. She didn't even notice that it had become dark, and that the carnival was beginning to close.

"You know, I would advise you to stop playing with that. People may get the wrong idea," a voice said suddenly, interrupting her thoughts.

Gabriella jumped slightly, before sitting up; only to find Troy standing in front of the booth, with his hands stuffed in his pockets.

Smiling, Gabriella looked back down at her quarter. "True, but maybe I like the idea that they have," she replied slyly as she kept on playing with the quarter.

In front of her, she heard Troy laugh slightly. "Maybe other people like the idea too, but maybe they don't like the exact _details_ of the idea. For instance, maybe they disagree with the people present," he added, taking a step forward.

"Well then, maybe you – or the 'other people' should check if those 'certain people' are present currently," Gabriella stated smiling.

In the darkness, she saw Troy laugh and look down. But then, she noticed that he began to walk around the side of the booth. Gabriella's heart suddenly picked up speed, and her breathing started to hitch. Upon Troy arriving in front of her, he took her hands and pulled her into a standing position. "He already has," he whispered, before connecting their lips once again. Bolts of electricity flowed through both of them, sending shivers up and down their spines. Gabriella was startled a bit at first, but then her eyes impulsively closed as the kiss became deeper. Her hands found their way up his well toned chest, as he looped his hands around her waist and pulled her closer.

"Dude! No way!" a voice exclaimed, sending the two jolting back from each other.

Troy and Gabriella looked to their right, only to find Chad, Taylor, Ryan, Sharpay and Zeke crouched around a tent, staring at them. Troy laughed a bit, before speaking.

"Why Chad, you're here," he stated with mock enthusiasm, "wonderful," he finished, his hands now shoved back into his pockets.

Chad grinned before getting out of his crouching position and standing. "I told you that you'd –" he attempted but Troy interrupted.

Troy rolled his eyes and sighed. "Yeah, thanks Chad."

Chad put out his hands in defense. "What? Dude-"

As Troy and Chad continued to argue, Gabriella started to smile. So it wasn't the romantic, flawless, perfect first _or _second kiss; but for her, it was just enough.

----

**Author's Note: Well, hope you enjoyed. Please review. They make me smile. XD**


End file.
